pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Episodes
This is the list of all the episodes in the series. Currently, the show has 3 seasons. Every episode title includes the word "Pup"/"Pups" because all episodes focus on the pups. Every episode starts with the word Pup/Pups except "Circus Pup-Formers" and "The New Pup". The series consists mostly of half episodes, though some are full episodes; full episodes mostly being specials or holiday events. Every episode features a title card with a character on them (usually Ryder or a pup, and sometimes even another character, such as Francois). Season Run: August 12, 2013–August 18, 2014 Episodes: 26 *Half Episodes: 44 *Full Episodes: 4 Season Run: August 13, 2014–December 4, 2015 Episodes: 26 *Half Episodes: 44 *Full Episodes: 4 Season Run: November 20, 2015-present Episodes: 20 *Half Episodes: 2 *Full Episodes: TBA Season 1 #Pups Make a Splash / Pups Fall Festival #Pups Save the Sea Turtles / Pups and the Very Big Baby #Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe / Pups Save a Train #Pup Pup Boogie / Pups in a Fog #Pup Pup Goose / Pup Pup and Away #Pups on Ice / Pups and the Snow Monster #Pups Save the Circus / Pup a Doodle Doo #Pups Pit Crew / Pups Fight Fire #Pups Save the Treats / Pups Get a Lift #Pups and the Ghost Pirate #Pups Save Christmas #Pups Get a Rubble / Pups Save a Walrus #Pups Save the Bunnies / Pup-Tacular #Pups Save the Bay / Pups Save a Goodway #Pups Save a Hoedown / Pups Save Alex #Pups Save a School Day / Pups Turn on the Lights #Pups Save a Pool Day / Circus Pup-Formers #Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt #Pups Save a Super Pup / Pups Save Ryder's Robot #Pups Save a Monkey / Pups Save a Hoot #Pups Save a Bat / Pups Save a Toof #Pups Save the Camping Trip / Pups and the Trouble with Turtles #Pups and the Beanstalk / Pups Save the Turbots #Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie / Pups Save Ryder #Pups Great Race / Pups Take the Cake #Pups and the Pirate Treasure Season 2 #Pups Save the Penguins / Pups Save a Dolphin Pup #Pups Save the Space Alien / Pups Save a Flying Frog #Pups Save Jake / Pups Save the Parade #Pups Save the Diving Bell / Pups Save the Beavers #Pups Save a Ghost / Pups Save a Show #The New Pup #Pups Jungle Trouble / Pups Save a Herd #Pups and the Big Freeze / Pups Save a Basketball Game #Pups Save an Ace / Pups Save a Wedding #Pups Save a Talent Show / Pups Save the Corn Roast #Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone / Pups Save the Deer #Pups Save the Parrot / Pups Save the Queen Bee #Pups Save a Mer-Pup #Pups Save an Elephant Family / Pups and the Mischievous Kittens #Pups Save a Friend / Pups Save a Stowaway #Pups' Adventures in Babysitting / Pups Save the Fireworks #Pups Save a Sniffle / Pups and the Ghost Cabin #Pups Save an Adventure / Pups Save a Surprise #Pup-Fu! #Pups Save the Mayor's Race / Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot #Pups Save Walinda / Pups Save a Big Bone #Pups Save a Floundering Francois / Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins #Pups Save a Snowboard Competition / Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea #Pups Save a Pizza / Pups Save Skye #Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show / Pups Save an Eagle #Pups Bark with Dinosaurs Season 3 #Pups Find a Genie / Pups Save a Tightrope Walker #Pups Save a Goldrush / Pups Save the PAW Patroller #Pups Save the Soccer Game / Pups Save a Lucky Collar # #Pups Take It to the Sky # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Here is a gallery of all the title cards. All of the words in the title cards (except the writer's names) are in the "Grobold" font. Pups_Make_A_Splash.png Pups_Fall_Festival.png Pups_Save_the_Sea_Turtles.png Pups_and_the_Very_Big_Baby.png Pups_and_the_Kitty-Tastrophe.png Pups_Save_A_Train.png Pup_Pup_Boogie.png Pups_In_A_Fog.png Pup_Pup_Goose.png Pup_Pup_and_Away.png Pups_On_Ice.png Pups_And_The_Snow_Monster.png Pups_Save_the_Circus.png Pup_a_Doodle_Doo.png Pups_Pit_Crew.png Pups_Fight_Fire.png Pups_Save_the_Treats.png Pups_Get_a_Lift.png Pups_and_the_Ghost_Pirate.png Pups_Save_Christmas.png Pups_Get_a_Rubble.png Pups_Save_a_Walrus.png Pups_Save_the_Bunnies.png Puptacular.png Pups_Save_the_Bay.png Pups_Save_a_Goodway.png Pups_Save_a_Hoedown.png Pups_Save_Alex.png Pups_Save_a_School_Day.png Pups_Turn_on_the_Lights.png Pups_Save_a_Pool_Day.png Circus_Pup-Formers.png Pups_Save_the_Easter_Egg_Hunt (HD).png Pups_Save_A_Super_Pup.png Pups_Save_Ryder's_Robot.png Pups_Go_All_Monkey_(HD).png Pups_Save_a_Hoot_(HD).png Pups_Save_a_Bat.png Pups_Save_a_Toof (HD).png Pups_Save_The_Camping_Trip.png Pups_Trouble_With_Turtle.png Pups_and_the_Beanstalk_(HD).png Pups_Save_the_Turbots_(HD).png Pups_and_the_Lighthouse_Boogie_(HD).png Pups_Save_Ryder_(HD).png Pups_Great_Race_1.png Pups_Take_The_Cake_1.png Pups_And_The_Pirate_Treasure.png Pups_Save_the_Penguins.png Pups_Save_a_Dolphin_Pup.png Pups_Save_the_Space_Alien_HD.png Pups_Save_a_Flying_Frog_HD.png Pups Save Jake (HD).png Pups Save the Parade (HD).png Pups Save The Diving Bell HD.png Pups Save The Beavers HD.png Pups Save a Ghost (HD).png Pups Save a Show (HD).png The New Pup (HD).png Pups Jungle Trouble (HD).png Pups Save a Herd (HD).png Pups and the Big Freeze HD.png Pups Save a Basketball Game HD.png Pups Save an Ace (HD).png Pups Save a Wedding (HD).png Pups Save a Talent Show HD.png Pups Save the Corn Roast HD.png Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone (HD).png Pups Save the Deer (HD).png Pups Save the Parrot (HD).png Pups Save the Queen Bee (HD).png Pups Save a Mer-Pup (HD).png Pups Save an Elephant Family (HD).png Pups and the Mischievous Kittens (HD).png Pups Save a Friend (HD).png Pups Save a Stowaway (HD).png Pups' Adventures in Babysitting (HD).png Pups Save the Fireworks (HD).png Pups Save a Sniffle (HD).png Pups and the Ghost Cabin (HD).png Pups Save an Adventure (HD).png Pups Save a Surprise (HD).png Pup-Fu!_(HD).png Pups Save the Mayor's Race.png Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot.png Pups Save Walinda.png Pups Save a Big Bone.png Pups Save a Floundering Francois (HD).jpg Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins (HD).jpg Pups Save a Snowboard Competition (HD).png Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea (HD).png Pups Save a Pizza (HD).jpg Pups Save Skye (HD).jpg Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show (HD).png Pups Save an Eagle (HD).png Pups Bark with Dinosaurs (HD) (2).png Pups Find a Genie (HD).png Pups Save a Tightrope Walker (HD).png Category:Lists Category:Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol